<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Touch My Soul by striving_for_it</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416367">You Touch My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/striving_for_it/pseuds/striving_for_it'>striving_for_it</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Corruption of Mrs. Crawford [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mansfield Park - All Media Types, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/striving_for_it/pseuds/striving_for_it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanny has married Henry Crawford, but finds herself nervous about the night to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Crawford/Fanny Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Corruption of Mrs. Crawford [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Touch My Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As much as I respect Jane Austen, she left a lot on the table with Fanny and Henry, allowing us fic writers plenty to play with as we see fit. If you liked this fic, a comment is always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shall we retire, Mrs. Crawford?”</p><p>Mrs. Crawford. Her new name. Never again would she be Miss Fanny Price. Now, she belonged to him. “If it pleases you,” she said, hoping that her voice did not falter.</p><p>She was shown upstairs into a chamber, much finer than the one she had always known, with lace curtains at the window and fine linen sheets on the bed. Off of it was a dressing room, where her new lady’s maid (A lady’s maid! All to herself!) helped her out of her wedding dress and into a nightgown, unpinning her coiffure and brushing out her long blonde hair so that it fell smoothly past her waist. With no more preparations to do, she entered her chamber and sat on the bed, awaiting the arrival of her groom.</p><p>It was then that her nerves took full force. Fanny was not so ignorant as to know nothing of the night to come. She had spent enough time around Mary Crawford to have heard plenty of lewd jokes on the subject, and yesterday evening Aunt Norris had sat her down and explained what exactly was to happen. There would be pain and tearing and blood, but it was her husband’s right, and it was necessary in order to beget children, so she would have to lay back and bear it. Fanny knew it was her duty as a wife, but it frightened her just the same. When the door that connected her room and her husband’s swung open, she jumped.</p><p>“It’s just me, Fanny, it’s just me. Is everything all right?”</p><p>“Everything is fine, thank you, Mr. Crawford,” she said stiffly.</p><p>“Fanny, you’re my wife. I think you’ve earned the right to call me by my Christian name.”</p><p>“Very well then… Henry.” The name felt foreign on her tongue.</p><p>“Do you mind if i sit?” Henry seemed somewhat apprehensive, which Fanny had not at all expected. She nodded, and he sat beside her. She noticed that Henry was clad only in his nightshirt, and she only in her thin nightgown. She had never been dressed so in front of a man before. And now he was sitting so close to her that his thigh brushed hers. She felt a flush rise into her face.</p><p>“You look more beautiful than ever like this. I look at you and I can’t believe that you’re mine. You are the most sublime creature in all existence.”</p><p>Fanny went even redder.</p><p>He leaned towards her, closing the gap between them, and his lips met hers. They were soft and warm, but Fanny froze, unsure of what to do. He attempted to deepen the kiss, but pulled back when he realized how uncomfortable she was.</p><p>“Fanny, it’s only me. I won’t hurt you. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</p><p>As sweet of him as it was to not force her, Fanny knew what her duties were, and she was going to fulfill them. “It’s all right, Henry. It’s your right as my husband.”</p><p>“Maybe it is, but you ought to enjoy it too.”</p><p>Fanny gave him a quizzical look.<br/>“Oh dear G*d, what on Earth have they been telling you? Never mind that. I intend to show you just how good it can be, for you as well as for me. Can you trust me for that?”</p><p>Fanny nodded hesitantly.</p><p>“Just follow my lead. Tell me what you like and dislike, and we’ll learn each other as we go. If you want to stop, tell me, and we shall do nothing more. All right?”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>“Now, Mrs. Crawford, I <em>dearly</em> wish to make love to you.” The tone of his voice was dark and rich, and the look in his eyes made heat pool in her belly. The feeling was unfamiliar to her, but not at all unpleasant. When he touched his lips to hers, she melted into him, and the kiss was long and soft and sweet. He moved to tangle his fingers in her hair, pulling her even more firmly against him. Fanny almost felt sad when he finally let go, but his mouth quickly went to work kissing its way across her; the corner of her lips, her jaw, the hollow behind her ear, eliciting a soft gasp. He smirked against her skin, and continued, pressing bruising kisses against her neck, lapping at her collarbone before venturing down to the edge of her nightdress.</p><p>“May I?”, he asked, gesturing towards her neckline.</p><p>“Please,” Fanny whispered. She was not sure of the feelings he brought forth in her, but she would prefer anything to them stopping.</p><p>Nothing if not obliging, Henry pulled down her neckline to reveal her breasts, small and pale and, in his opinion, flawless. He palmed at one, enjoying the feeling of her soft flesh in his hand, before lowering his mouth to it, causing Fanny to make a soft sound that went straight to his groin. He sucked at one breast while using his hand to tease the nipple of the other, and all the while his bride made those lovely little moans.</p><p>He moved away from her décolletage, and took hold of her hemline, looking to her for assent. She nodded, expecting him to fully disrobe her, but instead he hiked the skirt up around her waist, exposing her to him. He began a torturously slow path up her legs, kissing her ankles, her calves, the back of her knees, leaving soft marks on the milky skin of her thighs. To her surprise, when he finally reached her most intimate place, he <em>licked</em> at it. Shocked, she pushed his head away.</p><p>“Henry, I am wise enough to know that that is not how children are produced!”</p><p>“That is true, my dearest, but we have plenty of time for that, and this will make things go more easily when we do. The only question is whether you like it. Do you?”</p><p>“Well, I... I do not know.”<br/>“Let me show it to you, just this once, and you can make up your own mind. Would that suit you?”</p><p>She affirmed him, and then he began. He licked at her folds, then moved upwards, circling the skin around her nub in a way that made Fanny sigh. He continued his attentions there, while moving his long finger to her slit, breaching her carefully before adding a second. Onwards and onwards it went, teasing and licking and bringing her nearly to tears with pleasure. Reflexively, she grabbed at his head and pulled at his hair in an attempt to bring him even closer into her. She thought that she had upset him, but instead the tug at his dark curls made him groan in his turn, and the vibrations sent shocks through her. She tried it again, and received the same result. Noticing her preference, he began to hum against her, and she thought she might die from the pleasure. The feelings built and built inside of her stomach in a wave of pure euphoria, until the wave crested and she felt what she could only describe as Heaven breaking over her, and she called out his name in a tremulous cry.</p><p>“Oh, oh, oh… Henry!”</p><p>Henry pulled away from her as she came down, and he grinned like the cat who got the canary, his lips still wet from her core. “So how was that, Mrs. Crawford? Was I right?” He asked her teasingly.</p><p>“It was incredible, Henry, unlike anything I have ever experienced. How on earth did you learn how to do that?”</p><p>“Although it has been quite a long time, I have lain with other women before you. None can compare to your radiance, but I did learn a thing or two.”</p><p>“I do not resent it, so long as you put it to good use as you did this evening.”</p><p>“Gladly”. His eyes roved over her disheveled form. Her hair was wild, her nightdress both pulled up and pushed down, the marks of his ardour making their appearance known all over her. In short, she looked completely and utterly debauched, but there was still one thing missing. “Fanny, might I dispose with these clothes entirely, yours as well as mine?”</p><p>She affirmed his notion, and in one fluid motion he pulled off his nightshirt, leaving him bare before her. She drank in the sight of his body, the firm muscles of his frame, the dark dusting of hair on his broad chest, and his manhood between his legs, nestled into dark wiry hair. She was no stranger to what men hid under their trousers; with six brothers, how could she be? But this, belonging to a man grown, standing at attention due to the sight of her? That was another sight entirely.</p><p>He then moved to rid her of the last vestiges of her modesty, removing her nightgown to make her as naked as he. Although he had already seen most of the relevant parts of her, she still turned a shade of crimson at the intensity of his gaze on her bare body. Did he disapprove of her in some vital way? Was he comparing her to past lovers?</p><p>“I must be the most fortunate man in all of England.” His voice was a little hoarse, the accent of his passion overwhelming.</p><p>Emboldened by her power over him, Fanny stepped forward to him. Although Henry was not a tall man, Fanny, who never reached five feet even in her high boots, still had to pull him down to kiss him. He was surprised by her forwardness, but he responded enthusiastically. She could still taste her essence on his tongue. It had a rather sharp tang to it, but the flavor disappeared quickly, and the kiss was hard and desperate, full of a desire she never even knew she had. They fell back onto the bed together.</p><p>In that low, husky voice of his, Henry said, “I want nothing more than to take you, as a husband takes a wife. Would that be something you want?”</p><p>Fanny nodded, but there was still a twinge of doubt in her mind. The first time still had to hurt, everybody said so. But she wanted to please her new husband, especially after he had pleased her so, so she resolved that she must simply suffer through, and allowed herself to melt into Henry’s arms.</p><p>His hand went between her legs, making sure she was wet enough, and then inside her, stretching her opening with one digit, then two, then three. Having satisfied himself that she was adequately prepared, he positioned himself on top of her. Looking into her eyes all the while, he slowly plunged himself inside her.</p><p>To Fanny’s surprise, there was no pain at all, just a sensation of being stretched. She felt impossibly, wonderfully full.</p><p>“Is this good? Am I hurting you?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” she said her voice high and breathy and full of lust.</p><p>With that response, he began to thrust in and out of her. “God, I love you. You feel so perfect, so warm and so tight,” he said, groaning at the friction. His hand migrated down to just above where they joined to rub at that little button of nerves, and the fullness combined with the stimulation made her cry out. He continued to rub while increasing the pace of his thrusts, both of them moaning with every snap of his hips. Fanny dug her fingernails into his back, anchoring herself to him and spurring him onwards. It was not long before that lovely feeling began to build once again, and she saw stars as she found her release with his name on her lips. He continued to pound in and out of her, chasing his own release before finally losing himself in her tight wet heat.</p><p>They lay there together afterwards in the soft afterglow, a tangle of sweat and limbs, exhausted and contented.</p><p>“So, Mrs. Crawford, did you enjoy your first taste of marital relations?”</p><p>“Very much so, my dearest Henry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>